theskyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlett Raid
Born-and-bred pirate Scarlett Raid was played by ShadeoX in the First Chapter, first appearing as a long-time captive on the Black Sun. Once a fiercesome pirate, Scarlett's brutal incarceration by Dr. Litras had led to some psychological detioration. In short, by the time her son, Rox Denam, had reached her to rescue her, Scarlett was already a crazy mirage of what she used to be. This was seen as she tried to destroy the Black Sun and kill herself and her son in the process. As chance had it, she was intercepted/rescued by Free Runner crewmember Marcus Vanhoy. Their relationship developed behind the scenes before she took off for Over Brooke, where she reunited with her son (who was naturally a little indignant at the time) and old comrade Trace Walters. She aided them in the recovery and recruitment for the Gun Smoke and returned to her rightful place as First Mate. However, the path to normalcy was cut short as she helped lead an infiltration team into the Government behemoth ship, The Bristol, on a rescue mission. Knowing Dr. Litras was on board, she repeated the same attempt to destroy the ship, and everyone on it - including herself and her son's lover, Rilani - in order to kill Litras. She was stopped one last time... by means of her son shooting her down from his fighter. Ironically, the explosion from the blast her son shot killed Litras in the process as well, which led her to, in a way, fulfill her goal at the end of her life. Original Profile Age... 44 Gender... Female Height... 5'10 Job... Last-gen Pirate. Spy Weapon...Short snub revolver. Long nose revolver. Cutlass. Special Talents...Seductress in her time, Scarlet still stands quite the looker. Ace pilot and gunslinger, as well as handy with a sword. She has learned the arts of espionage and put them to good use in her past. She also has a good hand with poisons. Personality... Scarlet is a very intelligent and deep minded individual. Strong and spirited, she has lived the pirates life her whole life and doesn't know any other way. Her will to do right by others has made her a caring person, but she wont hesitate to pull the trigger or put a knife in someones back. She will go to the ends of the world for vengeance, and has done so before. Biography... Not much is known about Scarlet Raid. She sailed for many years on The Gun Smoke. A legendary pirate ship that went missing nearly 17 years ago. Mother of Rox, she left him with his father around the same time the her ship went missing. She didn't want her only child to be hunted by the government like she was. With Rox safe with his father, Scarlet embarked on a dangerous mission with only one goal in mind. The death of a madman who's darkest deeds would see the world die at his hands. She stole aboard the Black Sun and almost succeeded before she was betrayed and captured within inches of completing her mission. She spent the next 17 years biding her time in a cell on the Black Sun. Waiting for the time when she could enact her vengeance on the one who had stole all mankind's hope away with no one realizing it. Category:Characters Category:First Chapter